It's time Rick
by Rebel29
Summary: What if Rick gets a chance to change the past. What happens when he makes these changes. Will Carl and Sophia be able to Settle there problems before its to late. Carl/Sophia romance.
1. Chapter 1

Ricks pov:

I can't be leave it. We might have a way to stop this. The whole walker thing that is. Ever sence woodberry was bernt down to the ground and Merrel Andrea tyresse and about five survivors from woodberry all came to live at the prison, we were getting lucky with getting supplies and we finally found a underground bunker with this mashine in it. We killed a couple walkers and we reached this mashine. On it it says (PROTOTYPE TIME MEMRY MASHINE) all you do is put this watch like thing that beeps when they 'teleport' through time. I though it was as little far fetched that it seemed unreal. Than again walkers seem fake too.

I decided to give it a try. I put the watch on and stepped onto a glowing platform. " Darrel your in charge of the group if this works." Darrel simply nods and walks off depressed and i cant help but feel sorry for him. He just found out Hershel kept a secret from him.

Hershel's exact words where 'we took a blood test from each walker in the barn to identify them. When we took a test from the dead Sophia we found blood that is matchable with Darrel's in Sophia. This means that Sophia was Darrel's daughter.' Sighing I look over at Carl and nodded. he nodded back. I stood on the platform of the mashine and I looked back and said to everone "if this is the real deal take every thing from this base back to the prison." A light appers over everything and in a flash I'm gone.

Ricks pov: barn incident

I see a bright light and I'm standing by the RV at the farm. 'Holy shit it worked' I look over to the barn and hear a shot and see me by the falling walkerifed Sophia. Carl runs away up to the RV and sits down next to me." Hey Carl" he looks up horrified. I then notice I'm still covered in walker blood.

"Dad oh my god, are you ok?"

"I'm fine bud, now I know that your upset about Sophia but I'll try to save her."'at least now I know I can save her'

BEEP

The watch beeps one of the bars is colored " dad she's gone nothing can change that."

BEEP

The second bar lit. "I can, and i will."

BEEEEEEP

The third bar lit up and Rick was no longer there gone in a small wight flash.

Ricks pov: highway before Sofia got lost

I appear beside a broken and burnt car on the edge of the highway. Looking around I see dale fixing the car with Glenn, Carl and Sophia playing next to a car, Shane opening a truck filled with water jugs, and everone else was lotting the cars. " Rick walker hord get down." I hear dale yell. All of the survivors duck under the cars and dale ducks down on the RV. I duck down as well. after a couple of seconds I hear a scream. Sophia runs into the woods two walkers after her. I see myself run after her in my cop uniform.'now or never' I thought as I walk down to the group.

"Rick! I thought you just went after Sophia! Why are you covered in blood!" Looking over I see Shane yell at me. I ignore him and run in to take a flashlight out of the RV and turn it in to a suppressor. "Rick!"

" Shane be quiet! I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, none of witch will be answered. But if I don't hurry Sophia might get lost!" I quickly run after Sophia hoping I'm not to late.

An: I'm sorry if this dosent make much sence now but I needed some thing to get Rick traveling. Like I said this will be a Sophia/Carl but it will probably be in chapter 3 or 4 we get Carl/Sophia action. Chapter 5 when we get to actual M rated stuff.


	2. Found

Ricks pov officer unifom: woods

I search for Sophia I till I see small feat running. I jump in front of here scaring her. Not my best idea. Once she realizes its me I hide here in a log and distract the walkers.

Sophia's pov: woods

Rick just distracted the two walkers and left I sat there waiting for him to come back. I hear a growl and see another walker come over. I crawl out and begin running till I hit something covered in blood. Me thinking it was a walker was about to scream till I hear "Sophia don't yell you'll attract more of them" he shot the walker behind me but no sound came out.

"Rick why isn't there a noise?"

"It's called a suppressor they help. Come on he need to move" we start going away from the highway.

"Rick the highways that way, where are we going?"

"Some place" we arive and stay there a long time till I see Carl walking toward a deer. I almost cry out and scream his name."no madder what happens you don't leave this bush unless I say so" Rick says. I watch as Carl gets shoot and try to go to him. I admit I have a crush on him he so dang cute. I almost die seeing him get shot.

I see another Rick come out this one in a cop uniform. 'What' I though as I see Rick run away with Carl. The Rick next to me says to shush while he goes and calls to Shane. I still don't get anything that happened in the past five hours.

Ricks pov: future Rick dude

"Shane" I yell out as I walk towards him. He points his gun at me.

"You who the hell are you and what do you want" says Shane. Ottis leaves after Rick-me.

"Well I just saved someone but if you don't want me to bring him/her out than that's fine"

"Bring it on"

"Now I remember why I hate you, Sophia you can come down now" she comes down and stands next to me. "Shane make sure that she gets to Carl and carol, she needs her mom and Carl needs her" I sink at her and she and Shane leave without another word.

BEEP

'Huh we'll I got some time'(pun intended)'where am I going next' I click on it and it shows me a pic of the camp and them eating fish by the fire. Then It turns into Amy getting bit by a walker on the arm.

BEEP

I look at that pic before swiching that back to the one with the fish.

BEEEEEPP

And I'm gone.

Future ricks pov: out side of Atlanta before attack on camp

I appear behind the camper. "I have to pee" I hear Amy say as she walks away to the camper. They talk a little before Amy comes out complaining about toilet paper. I see a walker come up. Takeinh off my suppressor I shoot the walker in the head. Everyone looks at me in shock. I'm pretty sure I'm still covered in walker blood. Soon we hear speaking and more screaming I shoot the walkers down with some of the others we are losing.

BEEP RH

Did my watch just say R H. We're going back up against the RV.

BEEP R H

I soon hear more gun shots in the camp. Good there back.

BEEP RETURNING HOME

And I'm home, at least back at that base with the strange mashine. With Sophia and Amy standing next to me.


End file.
